Queen of the sky
by GloryaH
Summary: a yung girl finds out she is dragonborn nd gos on adventure rated m for secks nd some langage stuff
1. Chapter 1

chpter 1 destiny

(AN i rly liek skirim alot nd i wated to rite about wat it wuld be liek to live in skirim i hope u all liek it)

MY NAME IS GLORYA DELACEY HAVENWORTH AND I LIVE IN SKyrim with my mother and my father and I am seventeen years old my father is a fermer and we live in the small villij of ivarsteed i am a nord and i have sexy blond hair that goes down past my waist with shimmery gold highlights that catch the sun and rely pail skin with big sexy eyes that sparkle lik blue dimands and im real skinny but with big bobs that all da boiz be lookin at all the tim  
i waz helpin my dad in the garden wen he assked me y i look so sad "i want to have adventure" i tell him nd he just chkles nd pats mah head "u r yong n grl u shuld git marred nd have babies nd let the boiz go out on advntire" sudinly a dragon swopped down and brethed fire on him. "OHNO DAAAAD!" I cried out as the drgon crshed in to mah houze i herd my mom screem in pane as the drgon kill her it was...ALDUN! "OH NO I YELLED WHY ALDUN COME TO MY HOUZE ND KILL MY FAMILY!" but it was too late, the hole villij was fire. "FUS RO DAH" i yelld and nocked aldun away from mah villij "holy shit!" i yelled i was drgonborn!


	2. Chapter 2

Chpter 2 whitrun

i jumed on mah mare Midnight Sunblazer who was milk white with blak arond the hoofs and a blak star mark on the face and i rod her to whitrun where i run to dragonreech "ivarsteed is become fire!" I yell ed "but y!" yell ed the YAR (I dun remember his name lol but he's the guy in chrge OF WHITRUN LOL) "IT WAS ALDUN HE AKTAKED IVARSTEED!" i yel ed "We mst go to war!" yell ed the yar "i will hlp i am drgonborne" I sad to him then yar said "ok" nd he given me armer and a sword. the sord waz made of silver nd had roses ingraved in it with rubies nd it sparkled in the lite "the sords name is dragon killer i give it to u dragonborn to hlp us in our war with aldun also James will be ur new houzekarl" i loked up at the sexiest boi i had evr sawed he had deep blue eyes filled with emotanal sorrow nd tortire nd a hawt bodii nd hair lik justiin beber (gawd he iz sooo hawt!11!1111) "dragons kill ed my family aswell i will hlp u glorya!" i wanted him to fuk me gud rite thier on the table! but now waz not the tim we had to stup aldun! "u cn also hav breasehome" sad the yar "i'll have it fill ed with furnatire fer u


	3. chptr 3 BAMPIRES

chptr 3 VAMPIRES!  
me nd james wlked frum drgonreech t breesehom nd we waz walkin we got to no each otur butter nd i fond out hiz parents waz killed by BAMPIRES nd tats y he was so deprezzed but it's ok he sid as he tok my hand i hav u now i cold fel myslf blushin as my body strted to tingle all over when we git to breesehome i simile at the house the walls waz painted wite nd theyre was roses everywear nd a table full of food with silver goblets with roses carved in tem nd roses in a vas on teh table with a note that said "only teh best for teh dragonborn" i smiled at james and we went upstairs were their waz a bed with red nd wite rose petals laid on it i laid on the bed nd james started kissing my on my mouth I was nervous cuz id never gone this far with a boi before bt he waz so sxy nd i grabbed his shirt collar nd pulled him back on tp of me i culd fel him fingering my neck and it sent tingle all dwn my body but thn he pulled away sdenly "No lady!' he cried "it is not proper I am thy houzekarl nd thou art not marred me!" he run to his room cring nd i watched him go as i laid back on teh bed (hes all polit lik edward cullin bt dont't wory well hav sex soon i promis ;)) i went to bed tht nite dreamin of james nd whn i woke up he was sitting in a chair watching me sleep "you loked so beutiful i wanted to mak sure you were saf" he told me my heart skiped a beet he was so nice then we went outsde togeter to find the hole town waz killed by vampires "NO Y VAMPIRES KILL EVERYTHING!111!1" JAMES YELL ED AND HIT HIS FIFSTS ON THE GROUND WIF A PASION "u shuld join teh dawngard" a gard tld us "we cn fight vampires togeter james" i sad nd he smiled a little bit "thou art correct lady" he said "let us kill thos monsters togeter"


End file.
